


Little Things

by pyrokenesis (platformfires)



Series: 12 Monkeys Theme Week [4]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platformfires/pseuds/pyrokenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Let's Just Be Us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering about Cassie and Cole and their mornings together. This isn't set at a specific point in the series and is basically plotless fluff.

Cole was woken by a loud thud from upstairs. He had always been a light sleeper which was actually useful in 2043 if he and Ramse had ever needed a quick escape in the middle of the night. It wasn’t great for here though; Baltimore was pretty quiet but whenever anything so much as a car went by he’d flinch and wake up. He’d gotten used to surviving on little to no sleep and at least here he had coffee. He grabbed the gun from his bedside table and hurried upstairs.

He tiptoed along the corridor and listened for any strange noises. Cassie's routines were becoming familiar to him and he was learning to notice when anything was out of the ordinary. She’d probably just dropped a shampoo bottle again but he had to be sure she wasn’t in any real danger. There was movement coming from the bathroom and he pressed his ear against the door. The water was running and he could hear the faint sound of Cassie singing. He chuckled quietly to himself. Cassie would always hum tunes whenever she cooked. He loved that about her. She probably didn’t even realize she was doing it which he loved even more. He lowered his gun and waited by the door for a couple more minutes, just to make sure Cassie was safe.

He heard the sound of the water shutting off and cursed under his breath. Not wanting Cassie to catch him snooping, he hurried away from the door and down the stairs. Neither of them needed a repeat of last time.

He set his gun down on his bedside table and climbed back under the sheets. It was a nice change from the couch but the mattress was a little lumpy and hurt his back. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Cassie was still upstairs and he thought he might be able to get a few more minutes rest.

Cole liked seeing her in the mornings and talking to her over breakfast. The way she hummed tunes when she cooked made him smile and he laughed when she picked the gross bits out of her burger, even when they went to restaurants. She made tea before they went to their separate beds and she’d chew on the end of her pen when she was anxious. Cole felt so comfortable around her; sometimes he forgot that they were chasing after an army of corrupt scientists who wanted to wipe out 90% of the human race.

A warm feeling spread through his chest when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Morning," Cassie yawned. Cole's eyes fluttered open and he saw her making her way to the kitchen. She was in sweats and a baggy shirt with her hair pulled back. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

“Morning,” He mumbled. His voice was rough and he was still half asleep. Cassie laughed quietly. She had offered to let Cole sleep in her bed with her to give his back a rest. He hadn’t really answered, just frowned and muttered something under his breath. He had been quiet for the rest of the evening. He saw her disappear into the kitchen and followed after her.

“Coffee?” Cassie asked.

Not a morning went by that Cassie didn’t start her day with a cup of coffee; another thing he’d noticed.

“Please,” he yawned. Cassie turned for a second and looked at him. He had a major bed-head and his under-eyes were dark. _Had he slept at all last night?_ She wondered. She worried about Cole. She noticed him stretching and holding his back and smirked.

“Sleep okay?” She asked with a smile, handing Cole his coffee.

 “Fine,” he muttered.

Cassie shook her head and made her way to the dining room. She wasn’t overly hungry this morning and she didn’t feel like making breakfast. Cole could get cereal or make toast if he needed to. He was getting more comfortable about doing things himself while he was staying here.

“You want anything?” He offered. Cassie stopped in the doorway but didn’t turn around.

“No thanks,” she said softly. Cole shrugged and set his mug down on the counter. Cassie heard him taking out the bread and smiled to herself. She felt safe with Cole around. If anything, she had been in more danger since he came into her life but when he was with her she felt comfortable. She wished he could always be there but she knew it wasn’t a possibility. Cole was quiet but it was even quieter without him. She had gotten used to coming downstairs and seeing him asleep in his bed. He talked to himself when he was working and always took a sip of his coffee even though it was too hot; he burned his tongue every time.

Cassie jumped as she heard Cole’s toast pop up. Ever since she’d met Cole she’d been much more sensitive to sudden noises. He told her it was a good thing and that she’d need to be able to react quickly to things. She didn’t like always being on edge but she knew as long as she had Cole she would be fine.

She smiled as he entered the dining room juggling his plate, cutlery, jam and coffee. She didn’t know why he didn’t spread the jam onto his toast before he left the kitchen. He looked like he was really concentrating. The knife was in his mouth and the jar was squeezed under his arm. He set everything down on the table and she laughed. Cole ignored her and sat down.

She took a sip of her coffee and watched him spread too much jam onto his bread.

Cassie loved mornings with Cole.


End file.
